


Mouth is alive with juices like wine

by PrimalScream



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn, Vaginal Sex, explicit porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: This is actually the prequel toSometimes beginnings aren't so simple.





	Mouth is alive with juices like wine

He enters quietly from the basement, listens for sound, scents the air carefully. It hits him like a hurricane; the dark, hot scent of a woman’s arousal, _her_ arousal. It pulses through him like a live wire, his body shivering involuntarily at the smell of her, he can practically taste her on the air as he lets his eyes close, lets it wash over him. It kicks his own libido into overdrive, need slamming into him, his body coming awake, coming alive, his fingers twitching with desperation to touch her. 

They were all supposed to be gone, out doing God knows what, so he’d circled back hoping for some peace and quiet. He will never understand how humans can stand to be so loud all the goddamn time. All of them that is except for her. She’s quiet enough that occasionally the only thing alerting him to her presence is the delicious scent of her. He doesn’t know how it’s even remotely possible, but she always smells faintly of honeysuckle. As hard as he’s tried not to notice her and the way she smells it’s been nearly impossible, with her doe eyes and the way her dark hair swings down her back, the way she’d fit under his chin if he were allowed that close. 

He’s much more affected by her than he’d like to admit. She’s what humans would call an old soul. There’s peacefulness behind her eyes bathed in a light he’s never seen before. She’s the only one who has never looked at him with fear, she’s the only one who has never flinched as he’d stood next to her. Sometimes when she looks at him it's almost as if she can see right to the center of him, see the part of him that shouldn’t long for love and comfort, the part of him that shouldn’t want companionship, but that exists nonetheless. 

Sometimes the gentle way she looks at him makes him want to wring the life from her body even as his instincts demand he protect her from every ugly thing in the world, himself included. Logically he knows that he needs to turn around and go back the way he came. Up the stairs only leads to madness; up those stairs leads to a path he won’t be able to return from. But it’s as if his brain has shut off and his body is operating on a entirely different set of instructions.

He makes his way through the rooms silently until he finds her. The door is mostly open and he doesn’t even pretend not to look. She’s lying on her back, stark naked, her body flushed, a thin layer of sweat covering her. She has both hands between her legs, one working her clit in a slow circular motion, the other holding a rubber cock that she’s using to fuck herself. He takes a deep breath and pulls the scent of her into him. She smells absolutely delicious. Dark and spicy and he desperately wants to taste her. He’s so hungry for her. He can’t look away from the sight of thick flesh colored rubber splitting her pussy open. He loves the way her body clings to it on the way out, as if giving it up, even for those few seconds, is too much to bear. She’s so pink, the flesh engorged with blood, he can’t help but lick his lips with the need to taste her. 

The hand plying her clit starts to move faster, her moans get deeper, her body quivering and restless. He feels his cock hardening in his pants. He can see how wet she is, the fake cock glistening with it. He wonders what she’d feel like around him, he wonders how hot she is inside. He curls his hands into fists to keep from going to her. He hears her whisper his name and his eyes jerk up to her face but her own eyes are squeezed shut, her head tipped back, and there’s no way she can see him. There’s no way she can know he’s here. He feels himself smile ferally as realization dawns that she’s pleasuring herself to thoughts of him, it’s all the permission he needs. 

After shedding his outer layers by the door, he moves forward quickly and quietly to take up a place between her spread legs. He runs his fingertips lightly along her inner thighs. Her skin is soft and damp and he can’t wait to haver her under his tongue. She jumps, her eyes snapping open, the scent of fear permeating the air until her gaze finds his. The fear dissipates quickly, replaced by longing, embarrassment, and a fresh wave of arousal. He removes her hands from her body, pulls the fake cock free and sets it aside. He sees her pussy clench around nothing and his cock jerks in his pants. He leans into scent her, running his nose along the inside of her thigh, his tongue flicking out to lick at the warm salty taste of her sweat. His mouth glides along the crease of her leg, the scent of her so strong it takes everything in him to keep from sinking into her without preamble. Her body is still trembling, so close to the edge, as she strains toward him, her eyes dark and pleading as they watch him, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. She’s absolutely stunning and he wants her in a way he’s never wanted anyone before.

He surges over her, his body hovering over hers, her hands curl into his shirt, her upper body coming up off the mattress to try and press close to him. He noses along her neck, licks at her wildly beating pulse, presses his mouth to her ear, “I want to taste you,” he shifts his hips down, presses his confined cock against her sex, “here.”

She gasps, her lower body arching as she rubs against him frantically crying out for him, “Oh, God, Quinlan, please.”

He slithers slowly down her body, his mouth latching onto to one of her nipples. It puckers against his tongue as he lavs at it, his teeth close around the tight bud gently just before he tugs slightly. She mewls and presses herself further into his mouth, her hand cupping the back of his head as she undulates under him. He can taste the soap she used this morning and the English Rose lotion she’d managed to scavenge earlier this week. He licks and sucks at her until there’s nothing but the taste of her skin left. 

He slowly makes his way further down her body, mouthing at her fragrant skin, kissing and licking as he goes to a chorus of her soft moans. He sinks between her legs with a blissful sigh. He’s always loved the way women smell so strongly of the earth when they’re aroused. Closing his eyes he runs the tip of his tongue through the short, sparse hair covering her, the barest hint of the musky taste of her has him panting. Her body rolls up to meet him. It’s been too long since a woman has wanted him. He dips his tongue into her, the wet heat of her nearly scorching him. Her hands scrabble over his head, “Please, please.” Her thighs fall open further. He wraps his hands around her hips and yanks her down the bed, her legs going over his shoulders as he buries his face in her hot pussy. He can’t help but moan as the taste and smell of her permeate his senses. Need claws through him, thick and dark as she pushes herself against his face, begging him, the driving urge to have all of her pounding through his veins, lighting his blood on fire. She nearly screams as he gets his tongue inside her, fucks her shallowly with it until her hips are moving with him as she chants above him, “Yes, fuck, yes.” It’s the loudest he’s ever heard her and he can’t say he minds. 

Licking up the center of her, the pressure of his tongue against her clit has her shaking, her legs coming up around his ears, her heels are on his back, her hips thrusting against him. With a moan he buries his face once again, his tongue sliding deep to the delicious sounds of her crying his name. She taste _so good_ , dark and clean and thick on his tongue as he dives further inside. 

He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the taste of a woman, the scent of a woman weaving through his senses. He can hear her heart beating fast and hard, he can practically feel the blood rushing through her veins to engorge her sex even further. She’s wild under him, bucking and pressing against him, her hips lifting frantically, her fingers scraping over his head, her cries loud and guttural. She sounds as good as she tastes, desperate and needy, his name like a prayer falling from her mouth as she begs for more.

She’s starting to wet down his face, he can feel her slick sliding down his chin, down his neck. His cock aches where it’s trapped in his pants, the head already wet where it rubs against the fabric of his jeans. She moans again, desperately rolling her hips, trying to get herself off on his face. He growls against her, the sound of it getting lost but the vibration of it rumbling up her spine, she holds tight to his head as she moves against him quickly.

“Yes. Yes. Don’t fucking stop.” She’s panting, her legs trembling against his ears, her stomach clenching and quivering, he reach ups, plucks at her nipples and he feels her clit spasm under his tongue as a fresh wave of her slick wets down his chin. He presses two fingers into her, reaching deep and then up, rubbing and rubbing as he licks her fast and hard. She cries wordlessly, her hands locked on his head as she rubs herself against his face, her body shaking uncontrollably as she comes all over him. He closes his eyes and savors the tight clench of her inner walls against his fingers, the sweet smell of her satisfaction as it hits the air, he pulls his fingers free, licks into her to coax the hot slide of her slick down his throat. 

His eyes meet hers as she lifts her head up, she’s panting and sated, a half smile gracing her mouth, her legs fall free of him and she cants her hips, her voice raw as she demands, “Fuck me.”

He barely manages to get his pants down to mid thigh, his cock bouncing out, his hand wrapping around himself tightly as he licks the taste of her off his chin. She takes him by surprise, pushes him backward to scramble over him, her pussy hovering over his cock for short seconds before she sinks down onto him. He bottoms out with a low moan, her legs squeezing around his hips her hands planted on his chest as she starts to fuck herself on his cock. She’s hot and tight and so fucking wet that it takes his breath away. She bounces on him wildly, rocking and swaying, her eyes closed, her lip pulled between her teeth as pleasure rolls across her face, her hair falling down her back as she tips her head back. She’s breathtaking, flushed and sweating, her skin practically glowing as she rides him. When her eyes meet his they’re hungry, she grinds against him in tight figure eights, her pussy clutching at him. 

The sharp sting of her nails bite into his skin and he bucks against her. She falls forward as he takes her hips in his hands and drills into her from below. Her mouth is pressed against his throat, her tongue tracing the pattern on his neck. He shivers at the feel of it. She sits up once more, her breasts bounce above him, her nipples pulled into tight buds. Her hands slide under his shirt, shoving it up his chest until he’s forced to pull it over his head or be strangled with it. Her hands smooth over his chest, her palms rubbing over his nipples. He hisses out a breath as she plucks at them with her fingers. She comes to a stop, her hips pressed tight to his as she eyes him. Her mouth quirks up, “Come on, big man, show me what you can do.”

He tips her over and rips his pants and boots down and off and then he’s flipping her onto her stomach and sliding into her with one long, hard thrust of his hips. The hot feel of her body pressed against his has him thrusting fast and hard and she meets him thrust for thrust. She gets her hands and knees under her, her back curved in the most sensual way as she encourages him, “Yeah, come on, that’s it, fuck me.”

He shakes his head ruefully, it’s always the quiet ones. He tightens his fingers on her waist, pulls her back against him with each slam of his hips. The sounds of them fucking fills the room, the wet sucking sound of her pussy clutching him, the slap of skin on skin, harsh panting breaths followed by dark grunting sighs have him riding a razor’s edge faster than he’d like. He sits back on his heels, pulls her down into his lap. 

She rides his cock frantically, bouncing on him, her hair sticking to his chest as she throws her head back with a high whine. His hand slides between her legs, his fingers slip over her clit, circling quickly. Her hand wraps his wrist, holds him in place tightly as she works herself against his fingers, “Yes, yes. Fuck, I’m coming.” Her inner walls clench down on him in rhythmic bursts, her body grinding and rocking as she moans his name. 

He pushes her forward and fucks into her with long hard drives, presses her leg up and out, opens her further. She mewls under him, lazy satisfaction written in every line of her body as he rolls her hips back to meet him, undulating sensually, making him desperate to come. She sighs his name, so much contentment weaving through the syllables that it’s all it takes for him to hurtle over the edge headlong into the most intense orgasm he’s had in a very long time. His fingers dig into the bedding next to her hips, he can hear the fabric tear as he nearly roars with the pleasure sluicing through him. His body jerks, his cock pulsing hard as he grinds in, his hips pressed tight to her ass, his body rolling against her. His forehead presses to the back of her head and he pulls the scent of her deep into his lungs. This was a such a terrible idea. He’s never going to be able to leave her now. 

He moves off her, his cock slipping free, she makes a muzzy sound at the loss and turns into him, her head tucked under his chin as her breath evens out. He pulls a blanket over them, his body already wanting her again, his mind telling him it can’t happen again, that he needs to leave as soon as she’s asleep. But he doesn’t. In the middle of the night he’s so hard for her, can’t wait for her to wake up, he turns her to her side, his cock sliding home. She’s still so wet from earlier, her body relaxed. She comes awake with a soft slurred moan of his name, her hands automatically reaching for him even as she presses back against him. He fucks her slowly, her leg draped backward over his, his hand alternating between her clit and her nipples, keeping her on edge until she’s practically sobbing for release. He has her twice more before he finally leaves her to sleep. His body rebels at the idea of leaving her, but he forces himself away. He stays gone, tries to refrain from being alone with her, refuses the demands of his body, refuses the caged beast inside him that screams her name. At least that is until his presence is requested. One look at her, one single tendril of her scent reaching inside him and he’s nearly on his knees begging for her. All of his well laid plan go straight to hell.


End file.
